1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber coating. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rubber coating composition, preferably in aerosol spray form.
2. General Background of the Invention
Love bugs and other bugs get stuck to the front of vehicles in areas where they occur in great numbers during certain times. It is often difficult to remove the bugs from the vehicles and damage to the painted surfaces will occur if these bugs are not removed. Also, rocks, sand and other debris during driving can affect the frontal and side painted surfaces by chipping and scratching these surfaces of vehicles.
Currently drop-in plastic truck bed liners are often included in pickup trucks at automobile dealerships. However, manybuyers do not want the liners, as they sometimes scratch the paint of the pickup truck bed and cause the bed to rust. Buyers of pickup trucks frequently request that the liners be removed. This unfortunately often causes scratching of the paint of the bed.
Drop-in bed liners:
are usually less expensive than spray-in bed liner;
distribute load weight more evenly;
are ribbed to protect against shock loads and road bumps;
are U.V. resistant which eliminates fading;
are removable at will thereby giving the truck owner the option of having a bed liner or not.
Permanent spray-on truck bed liners are available which are epoxies and are not removable. Thus, some people do not wish to install them in their truck beds. These permanent liners do protect against rust but do not prevent dents to the bed of the truck surface as do plastic drop-in bed liners.
In order to prepare a pick up truck cargo box for a spray-in bed liner, the entire painted surface of the cargo box must be scuffed by sandblasting and removing the factory finish. Further, spray-in bed liners do not protect the cargo box surface from high impact shocks such as shovels, bricks, lumber and the like which can result in dents and removal of the spray in material itself. When this happens, the metal surface is exposed and rust will result. Permanent spray-in bed liners, over time, may also fade due to U.V. radiation from the sun and result in a chalky, faded color look.
The following U.S. Patent Documents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,364,145; 5,063,084; 6,431,629; 4,692,382; 5,814,398; 5,925,466; 6,126,999;
U.S. Patent Publication Nos.: 2003/0096123; 2003/0118739; 2003/0224198; 2004/0005413.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,999 discloses spraying a rubber-like coating onto the bed of a pickup truck to cover the metal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,466 discloses troweling a flexible rubber coating onto a metal truck bed to form a liner.
U.S. Publication No. 2003/0118739 discloses spraying a coating onto a truck bed to form a liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,398 discloses a method of spraying a polyurethane coating onto a truck bed to form a liner.